Corinne Giroux
|kanji = N/A |weight = Unknown |eyes = Blue |hair = Pink |blood type = O |unusual features = None |affiliation = Akatsuki |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Independent Mage |previous occupation = Unknown |team = None |partner = Unknown |base of operations = Unknown |relatives = Unknown |marital status = None |magic = Star Rod Magic |alias = Unknown|romanji = N/A |race = Human |birthday = October 31 |age = 19 |gender = Male |height = 161 cm}} Corinne Giroux (コリン ジルックス Korin Jirukkusu) is an Independent Mage, drawn to the allure of the Independent Akatsuki Guild. He's one of the newer members, after the guild settled in the Guild Haven. While unknown which, he states to be from a different Guild that he didn't like, before joining Akatsuki. Appearance Corinne is a young man who appears extremely effeminate in appearance; with matching pink hair and outfit; it is extremely easy to mistake him for a female. His hair is parted in the middle, with several clumps in the gap—he wears a star-shaped hairclip as well. His azure eyes shine rather cutely. For attire, Corinne wears a pink poncho adored with a golden star charm with ribbons, in addition to gray, skin-tight jeans and red shoes. Personality and Traits Corinne is a rather calm and kind young man, who appears somewhat shy and unassuming at first. He tries to be a meditator, with varying degrees of success; though one thing is for certain- he never, if ever takes sides in an argument. He attempts to be friendly to all the members of the guild, though most seem to find him rather annoying and too much of a pushover. Luckily, Jason is there to protect him from danger. Corinne has a natural talent in sewing, and it is he who designs the outfits that the guild members wear for special occasions- in fact, when feeling rather down, he likes to lock himself up in his room and just sew until he feels better. On occasions, Corinne likes to chat with Shouri Ryuusei- the reason being is that they have similar personalities and backgrounds; the two are noted to be almost inseperable. History Corinne was born to a family who were members of a group of travelling performers; unlike them, Corinne possessed massive amounts of magical power- however, as his body couldn't possibly conciously contain all that power, he was permanently in a sickly state for most of his childhood; and thus, he wasn't allowed to compete in physical activities all too much. During his early teenage years, Corinne left the troupe and joined a guild- which he wasn't too fond of for unknown reasons. However, later on, he left the guild and joined Akatsuki. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Dawn Stone Ocean Arc *Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun! Uprising Of Hell Arc *NINE DAYS FOR ARMAGEDDON (mentioned) Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Low Durability: Thanks to his frail frame, Corinne has a low amount of durability; it is stated that if he were to get into an actual physical fight with any other member of his guild, then he would go down rather quickly. It is for this reason and this reason alone that other guild members shield him in a battle so he can cast his powerful magic without much strain. Low Strength: As admitted by himself, Corinne 'hits like a baby'. So, as to compensate for this crippling weakness, he has made sure that he has completely and utterly mastered his Star Rod Magic so that it is only a rather slight handicap in a heated battle. Average Speed: Once again, Corinne's speed is rather low due to his frail constitution. Again even moreso, his mastery of Star Rod Magic more than makes up for this. Nevertheless, his speed is stated to only slightly be above 'a snail's pace'. Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Corinne is in possession of a massive amount of magical power; which takes the form of a multitude of hearts when released in the form of an aura. It should be noted that Corrine's magical power can bring foes to their knees if released in high amounts, though due to his frail frame, this power is more than he can conciously contain. Magic Star Rod Magic (スターロッドの魔法 Sutāroddo no Mahō) is a Holder-type magic centered around the magical item Corinne refers to as the Star Rod, an item he alone seems to possesses. Pouring magical power into the rod, the star-shaped tip begins to glow, allowing Corinne to conjure stars that do various things from damaging the opponent to special effects. *'Star~♥:' The most basic application of the Star Rod, Corinne focuses his magical energy into the tip of the rod, and releases star-shaped projectile. The damage it causes it dependent upon the charge of the technique. *'Star Slicer': A more offensive based utilization of the Star Rod; where Corinne focuses his magical energy into the tip of the Star Rod, and shapes it into the form of a cutting wave; this cutting wave has the ability to 'cut away' magical barriers and such; though for some reason, it can't living beings directly. *'Star Defenser': A defensive based utilization of the Star Rod; Corinne focuses his magical energy into the tip of the Star Rod and projects it outwards into the form of a large rectangular wall of magical energy, which defends him from many spells, though it should be noted that extremely powerful attacks can shatter it rather easily, which is why he reinforces it with his own magical power. *'Star Flier:' Corinne can summon a large star, big enough to seat himself on. It is large, and yellow, and usually floats in the air. The moments the star, he has precious little time to seat himself properly before it dashes at high speed to it's intended location, usually pre-set by Corinne himself, though it is more controllable if he has to navigate it himself. Relationships Trivia Navigation Category:Independent Mage Category:Male Category:LGBT Character Category:Holder-Mage Category:Akatsuki